Story:Star Trek: The New Generations/Lightbringer/Chapter Two
In ops Captain Martin is briefing her brother on the situation and the ship's encounter with the other vessel. It fired a radiation burst at our shields and then when we fired our torpedoes they retreated from the scene like it didn't wanna pick a fight with us at all Captain Martin says as she looks at John, Kira, and Typhuss. John looks at her. Maybe they were testing the Enterprise out to see what their up against and when they took damage to their hull they must of been like not messing with this ship anymore getting out of here Commodore Martin says as he looks at his sister and brother in law and sister in law. Then a Lieutenant looks at them. Ma'am I've just received a transmission from Starfleet Medical it appears that a Doctor Murphy was taken from there by the same ship that the Enterprise encountered and their kinda busy with radiation poisoning Admiral Martin is requesting that the Enterprise encounters this ship and take it in by any force they see fit to use but if it doesn't want to come then he's ordering you to use lethal force the Lieutenant says as he looks at them. Brianna nods and then heads to the lift and is taken to the Enterprise's docking hatch on upper pylon 3, the ship departs and jumps to warp speed. In the vessel's engineering section Kate Murphy walks up and she's approached by the radiated Captain as she backs up as to not to be touched by him. You---will---fix---problem he says as he looks at her and points at the master display console. She tries to object about it but she goes to the console and starts working on solving the radiation problem. The Enterprise approaches the area. On the bridge the klaxons are sounding as the crew are all at their battle stations and Captain Martin is sitting in the Captain's chair looking at the main viewer. Open a channel Lieutenant Withrome all subspace bands let him hear me Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. She nods and activates the com. This is Captain Brianna Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise to unknown Federation vessel you will stop these attacks on innocent ships and their crews and return Kate Murphy, or we'll open fire Captain Martin says as she looks at the main viewer. On the unknown vessel Kate stops working then the Captain pushes her aside as she activates her emergency beacon. On the Enterprise bridge Craig looks at his console and reports. Ma'am picking up an emergency beacon it reads as Doctor Murphy Lieutenant Craig says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at him. Norman lock onto that signal and beam her directly to isolation room 12 Doctor Crusher report to iso room 12 you've got incoming wounded Captain Martin says as she activated the com. Acknowledged on my way Doctor Crusher says over the com. Lieutenant Withrome looks at her console. Lowering shields for transport we've got her wait Captain sensors are reading the same energy burst powering up attempting to raise shields come on, come on I know you can raise faster Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Craig looks at his. THEIR FIRING Lieutenant Craig shouts as he reports from his console. The unknown energy burst strikes the Enterprise's outer hull causing a surge of energy to past over the ship. On the bridge sparks erupt from ceiling, consoles and side consoles as coolant vents from the ceiling as the communications console explodes causing Lieutenant Carson to fall from her console as she's wounded from the overload, as Captain Martin crawls to her chair. Report all stations Captain Martin says as she's looks at the bridge. Lieutenant Withrome goes to her chair and sits in it and looks at the horse shoe console. Shields are down weapons are offline we've got radiation levels raising there at 40 rads and climbing trying to reestablish shields and weapons Lieutenant Withrome says as she looks at her console. The ship shakes again. FIFTY RADS AND CLIMBING SHIELDS AREN'T RESPONDING Lieutenant Withrome shouts as she looks at her console read out. Then Lieutenant Craig looks at his console. Ma'am reading another Federation starship entering the system its the Intrepid Lieutenant Craig says as he looks at his console then at the Captain. Captain Martin is shocked by this. The Intrepid flies down firing phasers and quantum torpedoes at the unknown vessel causing damage to its hull forcing it to jump to warp.